Compare and Contrast
by abandonship
Summary: Artie and Tina reminisce about Stuttergate as they struggle through their fight after Artie's sexist comments. Alternates between Wheels past and PoM present . POVs change as well.


Just trying to fill in the gaps of what we didn't see here. :) I don't own Glee, blah blah blah.

_(Artie)_

Artie was rolling away furiously now, tears from frustration escaping his eyes. He stopped for a second to wipe them. He looked behind him to see if she was following him. She wasn't. He wiped at his face again and took a breath to make sure he was composed. He took out his cellphone and dialed his dad's number. "Hi, you can pick me up now."

He kept a watch out for her while he waited for his ride. She never came. He didn't know why but that made him even more angry. Weren't people supposed to call after you when you stormed out? Beg for forgiveness? Why did he even want that? He didn't want to speak with her now. Not after she revealed she had been faking the whole time.

Faking a stutter. His mind was whirring with different thoughts. That connection they had was built on something faked. He was the sole person among their group now that had to deal with an annoying disability that affected his social life at this damn school. Not to mention that faking a stutter to avoid public speaking sounded so stupid.

His dad asked him how the date went as he got in the car and he said it went fine.

The next day, she avoided him. She didn't meet him at his locker, she didn't leave him any text messages, she sat with Kurt and Mercedes between them at lunch. He knew he was in trouble.

–

_(Artie)_

Artie's head rested in his palm as he reminisced about the events after Stuttergate in his math class. He was in a rut with Tina again and he wasn't sure why he was thinking about their last fight. It was just making him feel worse. On top of that, lunch was in five minutes and he wasn't sure how it was going to go down.

Sure enough, the two sat with Kurt and Mercedes between them and Artie had a case of deja-vu.

"Tina, seriously, whatever I did I'm sorry."

Tina looked at him for a few seconds before whispering something to Mercedes. Mercedes made a face like she didn't know what Tina was talking about and then turned to Artie. "She says you're in the 'Cone of Silence' right now and she can't hear anything you're saying."

Artie scoffed. "Fine, if she wants to go all overdramatic and PMS-y girl on me." Bringing up _Get Smart_. That was dirty. They watched that together for jokes and one of their favorite things to do became pretending that they were inside a working Cone of Silence, where the whole world couldn't hear them; just her and him talking about, well, everything. The fact that she was using it now and in this context meant he was in real trouble.

_TWANG!_ Tina put some of her cottage cheese in her plastic spoon and flung it at Artie's ear.

"Hey!" Artie exclaimed, as his hand flew to his ear, now covered in mushy goo. "Way to be mature!"

"I'm only being as mature as you have been lately," Tina replied.

"I thought I was in the 'Cone of Silence'," Artie said with air quotes.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it doesn't work, remember?" Tina pushed her chair out and took her tray away.

Artie sighed and tugged on his piano keys tie. He felt like crap. He knew he was in trouble when his first thought was talking to Tina about his frustrations. I mean, that's what he usually did, and now she was gone and hated him.

"If I may suggest," Kurt broke into his thoughts. "Maybe you should take the Madonna assignment a little more seriously and you may figure out why she's mad, which if you don't already, I'm sorry, but you're even dumber than Brittany."

Artie rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

–

_(Tina)_

Tina came home after her date with Artie feeling like a shell of herself. She wasn't thinking, she was just moving. She wasn't even sure if it really happened. As she tugged off her shoes, she knew it did though. Her best friend had just shot her down in one of the most humiliating and difficult moments of her life. He was the one who inspired her to let the truth out, and it ended with him leaving her.

She made it to her room and plopped down on her bed. After a few minutes she reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She looked at her options and stopped on Mercedes's name. She took a breath and called her friend.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Mercedes's voice came through. Tina burst into tears.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" Mercedes exclaimed.

And so, Tina told a second person her secret about her stutter. Tina felt a little better because it amused her that while she was saying this she was stuttering and gasping so much from the tears. She still felt a whirlwind of emotions that she didn't quite understand though.

"I guess it's just...I'm confused. He asked me out on a date but I feel like he doesn't even really like me." Tina explained. These feelings seemed to be coming on the spot, but they were true nonetheless. "I keep replaying the last few days in my head and it feels like he only liked me because I had a stutter."

"I know what you mean. Personally, I'd be all over his ass for this."

Tina bit her lip. "Well, I don't know about that...I feel bad for him. He did have a point when he said he can't fake his disability."

"That's true, but he totally overreacted and as a friend could have been more supportive. It sounds pretty obvious to me that he only really connected because you had a disability, and that sucks."

As Tina finished her conversation with Mercedes, she decided she was right. Artie seemed to make his thoughts about her clear, so she decided to try to avoid him for the next few days.

–

_(Tina)_

Tina was glaring at Artie as she walked down the hall. He smiled as he saw her coming, but that didn't bring her down. It only made her a little angrier. How could he greet and smile at her like that after putting him in the 'Cone of Silence' for the last day and a half? Did he think she would just get over it? Was Madonna doing _anything_ for him? She leaned down and swiveled him around. She got down in his face and let it out how offended she was. She didn't give him a chance to respond, she just left triumphantly without looking back.

"Whoa, Tina!" Tina stopped at the familiar voice and turned to see Finn Hudson coming towards her. "Did you just freak out at Artie?"

Tina took a breath and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Finn raised an eyebrow, undoubtedly at her cheeriness after yelling at her best friend. "You sure you weren't too harsh? I mean, watching that kind of felt like watching someone punch a baby panda in the face."

Tina raised an eyebrow now. "That's funny...coming from someone who used to torment him."

Finn cringed. "You had to bring that up, huh?"

"What's it to you anyway? Nobody has really shown interest in Artie and me, especially you jock guys."

Finn shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. Us guys have been bonding a bit more over the Madonna assignment and we all feel like...why do girls have trouble accepting apologies? I mean, I've seen Artie pleading at you at the end of Glee like a puppy and then I see this..."

Tina smirked. "Artie does look delicate. He's _adorable_. That and the chair sometimes make people not want to tell it like it is to him. But when he's mean and thinks he's hot shit he deserves to be ripped a new one like anybody else."

Finn didn't know Tina could be so ferocious. It was kind of hot. He pushed those thoughts away quickly. "Wow, what did he do to piss you off?"

Tina sighed. "It's...just like Stuttergate all over again. I'm doubting him and his affection for me. First, I thought he only liked me because of my stutter. Now he tells me I should basically get a makeover and show off my body and I think he only likes me because he thinks I'm hot."

"That's bad?" Finn said confusedly.

Tina's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my God." She sighed. "Look, Finn. Sometimes girls get tired of accepting apologies and giving chances. And sometimes they don't want to be with a guy feeling like they have to change to please them."

As she left, Finn was reminded of when Rachel had that makeover for him and thought that maybe Tina was right.

–

_(Artie)_

The bell rang and Artie zoomed out of the classroom to look for Tina. He spotted her and began frantically trying to catch up with her. "Tina! Hey Tina!"

She was still ignoring him. Great. He took a breath and picked up his speed as much as he could. She did the same. That was just not fair.

"Tina! I'm going to keep yelling after you!" He called again. "I'll start being really obnoxious!"

Tina finally turned and looked at him, looking surprisingly calm. "You made it perfectly clear that now I'm stutter free you don't have a connection with me anymore. I'm just doing what you want by avoiding you." She started forward again.

Artie groaned. "No, this is not how I wanted things to go..."

"You wanted me to come begging for forgiveness? Convince you we could still have that connection?" Tina said without turning around, but she slowed down a little. "I'm sorry Artie, but I can't do that. I don't really have a disability like you do. I understand why you were offended, but you only liked me because of my disability and there is nothing I can do to go back to that. Telling the truth was the hardest thing I've had to do, so I told my best friend and it didn't work out. Time to move on."

Artie hung his head and stopped. "You're right." Tina stopped too and turned to face him, a curious expression on her face. "Your stutter did make me feel like we could understand each other and connect. But it turned out that you don't really understand people pushing you away because of a disability; you used it because you _wanted_ to push people away. The thing we had in common turned out to be our biggest difference."

Tina brushed her hair behind her ear sadly, but nodded.

"But I didn't like you only because of your stutter." Tina looked surprised when she heard him say this. "I mean, you were nice to me and helped me out. We bonded over common interests besides the stutter. I thought maybe the fact you had a disability too would make it more likely that you would actually like me back and date me. God, I really hate being the odd one out."

Tina, who had begun to smile, was now straight-faced again. "You're still mad at me. You don't want to be, but you are."

Artie made a noise of frustration. "Once again, you've read my mind. I'm trying, Tina. I can't do this. It just feels so different. I don't want to lie to you. It frustrates me that now I really am alone. The sole double-whammy of a loser."

Tina's face turned angry now. "Oh Artie, you aren't alone. You have us, the Glee Club. You need to start thinking of yourself as a normal person instead of letting your disability define you."

Artie looked down at his hands. "I feel alone. I mean, I had to join forces with Mr. Schue to get the club to even start caring about me going to Sectionals with them. And even though Puck's recipe helped raise the money for the bus, he wasn't really doing it for me."

Silence. Tina didn't know how to respond to that.

–

_(Artie)_

After a lot of thinking and a good sing of Madonna's 'What it Feels Like For a Girl' with the rest of the Glee boys, Artie had a determination to make things up to Tina—the right way. As he was getting his things together, he felt a hand on his shoulder for a second. He turned and looked up to see Finn Hudson towering over him.

"You going to go talk to Tina?" the football player asked.

"Most definitely," Artie said, adjusting his glasses.

"If I were you, I'd bring some back up."

Artie cringed at the memory of her going crazy on him in the hallway. "You saw that?"

Finn nodded. "But uh, I talked to her and she's still really pissed at you."

"Wait, you talked to Tina? Not that you really talk much to me and here you are."

Finn's face scrunched up into a confused look like he didn't know why he was talking to Artie just now. But then he remembered. "Look, I think I might have some advice for you."

Artie raised his eyebrow. He never thought he'd see a day where Finn offered him advice, let alone _relationship_ advice.

"There was a time when Rachel got a makeover and dressed all sexy for me and it made me realize...the way she dressed was one of my favorite things about her. As much as sexy is awesome and all, it just felt weird that she was so different."

Artie had no problem thinking that sexy Rachel would be weird. "When did she do that?" He made a face.

"Never mind that," Finn said, shifting.

"I know what you mean though," Artie said after a beat. "If I could, I'd be kicking myself for saying what I said and for the fact that I needed Madonna and Tina's freak out to realize that."

"Well, I could punch you if you want," Finn suggested.

"That might actually make me feel better," Artie chuckled. There was a quick blur as Finn slugged him on the arm. "OW! Hey!" He rubbed his arm and shoulder tenderly.

"Well, feel better?" Finn said, oblivious to the fact that Artie was mostly joking when he said that.

"Would have been better if it was the knee..." Artie grumbled. "But yeah, actually. Thanks." He continued rubbing his arm as he sighed. "I guess I just don't have any experience with girls. I didn't think I'd actually have a chance with someone. It gets hard being the wheelchair kid watching jerks like Puck and the jocks that bully us getting action all over the place. It...gets really lonely."

"You don't have to be like those jock guys...or Puck and me...who have made mistakes with girls before just so that we appear macho or whatever. That's not how you win a girl. Not really. You can have a real chance at a relationship, Artie."

"Whoa," Artie's eyes popped out of his head. "That actually sounded...really smart."

Finn smiled and then made a confused face as Artie pulled out his cellphone to contact Tina.

–

_(Artie)_

Artie and Tina were the last ones in the choir room together after their first full dance rehearsal of 'Proud Mary' with costumes and everything. Tina was finishing up taking off her costume by tugging the white gloves off. Artie decided to do the same and switch to his yellow ones. After some awkward silence he rolled over to her.

"Um," he coughed awkwardly. "Thanks for, you know, supporting me during this and acting like a friend."

Tina smiled at him. "No reason why I wouldn't. It was a great moment for you. Not to mention really fun."

Artie smiled. "No really. Thank you for being so patient and nice to me even after everything that has happened between us."

"I hope you don't feel so alone anymore," Tina said slyly.

"Not quite," Artie admitted. "Listen, Tina. I'm—I'm still not completely over what happened. I'm honestly so confused. But, I miss you. I don't think we should try the dating thing yet, but do you think we could try being friends again?"

Tina's smile lessened and she looked like she was thinking about whether this would be a good idea or not. The corner's of Artie's mouth went up sadly as he nervously played with his hands.

"I miss you too," Tina said finally. Artie breathed a sigh of relief. The two did a fist bump before leaving the room together chatting animatedly about a new song Artie had downloaded from the internet.

–

Artie finally saw Tina sneak into the choir room. He tried not to look shocked at the fact that she was wearing pink. He waved shyly at her. She still looked mad. Oh boy.

She went over to the piano bench, which he was sitting next to, but just looked at him expectantly. He suddenly became nervous. He couldn't mess this up. "Um, I feel like 'You're the One That I Want' should be playing."

Tina raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Y'know..._I better shape up_..." He got nothing as a response. "Okay, never mind. That was a really stupid way to start this." He grunted frustratingly but he thought he saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

He put his arm and chin on the piano. "Look, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'd get down on one knee if I could."

"Why would you propose to me, you don't even like me," Tina said sternly as she started to play the piano. Artie put his hand on hers to stop her and explained to her that she was wrong and he was really rude to her this week.

"_If_ you want to get up on this, just let me know." Hey, they waited it out on the dating thing once before, they could do it again.

"That's more like it," Tina said before leaning in and kissing him, much to his surprise.

"Have I told you," Artie said as their lips parted and then rejoined, "that you're amazing for putting up with me?"

Tina laughed and pulled back. "I know."

"Very powerful woman, indeed." Artie said as they both laughed and got ready to leave.

"I've been thinking a lot about Stuttergate this week," Tina said, slightly uncomfortably, as they left the room together.

"Me too," Artie admitted grimly. Tina gave his arm a squeeze.

"Ow!" Artie yelped.

"Wh-what?" Tina stuttered out of surprise.

"Oh, that's just where Finn punched me in the arm."

Tina blinked and then started laughing hysterically, much to Artie's confusion. "What? Why is that so funny?"

"I think I might love Finn now."

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
